


Logistics

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s no way all three of us will fit in that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logistics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



“There’s no way all three of us will fit in that.”

Lydia considered Kira’s words, pursing her lips as she looked down at the bathtub. She hadn’t thought about the size of the bath when she booked the hotel room, more preoccupied with making sure the _bed_ was big enough to fit all three of them. 

“We fit in mine,” she replied.

“Not everyone has, like, a mini swimming pool for a bathtub, Lyds,” Kira teased, slipping her arms around the redhead’s waist and kissing her. “Maybe we should just head to bed.”

Lydia stuck her lower lip out slightly, but before she could reply, she was distracted by Malia. Her girlfriend had already shed her shirt and bra and was shimmying out of her shorts, but she paused when she noticed the two girls staring at her, brow furrowing just slightly as she looked between them.

“What?” she asked, then at Lydia’s raised eyebrow, added, “I want our bath.”

Lydia laughed, but turned, letting Kira unzip her dress before helping her out of her sweater. Once the three of them were naked, they took a moment to assess logistics, because the tub _really_ was kind of small. Finally, Lydia settled in the hot water first with Kira tucked between her legs, and Malia squeezed into the space left, barely getting any of the water over her skin as she lost track of whose limbs her own were tangled with.

The three of them were silent for a long moment, just taking in the situation. It was Kira who broke first, laughing, breath tickling Lydia’s neck and setting Lydia off until Malia started too. 

“This is kind of ridiculous,” Kira said, and Malia grinned.

“Yep.”

“Do you want to get out?” Lydia asked.

Kira and Malia shared a glance and it was the latter who answered, cuddling Lydia as best she could from her position.

“Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - feel free to send a prompt or come say hi :)


End file.
